


Bulma and Vegeta

by celedan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Made from watercolours and acrylic paint in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulma and Vegeta

 


End file.
